


Together Under the Stars

by kipobepo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Falling In Love, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipobepo/pseuds/kipobepo
Summary: Luz and Amity decide to have a dance or two together- only this time with considerably less horrifying death monsters.- Part of her wanted to make a joke, or tell Amity she shouldn’t litter like that, but she figured that would ruin whatever was going on right now. She tended to do that. So instead, she kept quiet, until the crowd came and congratulated them for winning the fight, and suddenly she was being swept off her feet. Her hand made its way to Amity’s, holding on loosely and exchanging soft, almost secret smiles.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Together Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> big shout-out to @lgbtiuz on twitter, their tweets about lumity post-grom made me emotional enough to write this during class lol
> 
> https://twitter.com/lgbtIuz?s=09

Luz reached up to her head, a smile making its way across her face as she felt the crown materializing on her head. Her eyes crinkled shut as her smile reached further, looking at the girl next to her.

She took a moment to admire her, her bright eyes and pointy ears. Then she clasped her hands together, forcing herself to calm down.

“So,” she began, dragging out the word, “who did you wanna ask out?” she asks quietly, scared to break the atmosphere. A part of her wishes she could just stay here forever, hearts beating fast and faces flushed red, just dancing around with the girl next to her.

Amity’s face turns to one of surprise, and then something like embarrassment.

“Oh it’s- it’s not important,” she laughed nervously. Luz couldn’t help but stare at the pink paper she threw out, trying to catch a glimpse of whose name was written there. Trying to know who Amity had held so close to her heart.

Part of her wanted to make a joke, or tell Amity she shouldn’t litter like that, but she figured that would ruin whatever was going on right now. She tended to do that. So instead, she kept quiet, until the crowd came and congratulated them for winning the fight, and suddenly she was being swept off her feet. Her hand made its way to Amity’s, holding on loosely and exchanging soft, almost secret smiles.

Their moment was surely ruined, Luz thought, but couldn’t bring herself to feel that way. Despite the crowd, it still felt like it was just her and Amity.

\--- 

By the time they got back to the school, the adrenaline of the fight had completely worn off. A lot of kids stayed, though some were already tired and began to head home early- no one had exactly accounted for their show to go on the road.

Luz and Amity decided they would stay.

The night had been tiring, frightening, and incredibly insane, but... it still felt incomplete. Both of them wanted to spend the night at the dance, despite their already tired bodies.

Amity sat out by the lockers with a small cup of punch, while Luz went immediately back to the dance floor. She went until her legs ached and her throat was sore from yelling over the music, before finally deciding to take a break.

She walked over to the bowl of punch, grabbing herself a cup and looking around for someone in particular. The loud music and dancing was nice, it helped her get her mind off of things. But now that things were slowing down and she was being left alone, she felt her mind catch up to her, words from before on repeat in her head.

_Why can’t you face your own mother?_

It _wasn’t_ really her mom. She knew that. But at the same time, what did it matter? She had been running regardless.

Clutching onto the bottom of her skirt, she found her way out of the gym. The lights dim and the music fading, she made her way to the lockers, hoping to find who she was looking for.

When she caught on to the sight of mint green hair, she let out a small laugh. She walked over to Amity and sat down, placing a hand on her shoulder. Amity jumped a little- apparently she hadn’t heard Luz walk up- but quickly relaxed into her touch.

“So,” Luz’s voice came out a bit too loud and raspy as she spoke, and she quickly adjusted her volume. “How’re you doing, fellow Grom queen?”

Amity gave her a weak smile before letting it fall.

“I feel… like a coward. After everything, I never even actually faced my fear. Not really. I was too scared. And I just dragged you into all this for no reason.”

“Is that really how you feel?”

Amity hid her face in her knees so she didn’t have to look, slowly nodding. Luz scooted ever-so-slightly closer to her friend, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she whispered. She felt her heart beat fast as Amity looked up at her again, their faces too close and too far at the same time.

“I feel like a coward too. I couldn’t even face my fear when it was fake, so I guess I wasn’t exactly the ‘fearless champion’ I said I would be.”

“Luz…” Amity started, but she couldn’t quite think of anything to say. Luz rested her head on Amity’s shoulder, her slow breathing a calming anchor. Amity’s head fell on top of hers as the girls sat together, Luz finally gaining the courage to speak again.

“But you know-” she started with a shaky voice, “-maybe we don’t have to be brave. Maybe it’s not our job to be fearless or powerful witches right now. Leave that to the adults, we’re just kids, y’know?”

Amity laughed at that, equal parts detrimental and hopeful.

“Do you really believe that?” 

Luz laughed softly, opening her eyes and looking up at Amity’s.

“No. But it’s true, isn’t it?”

Amity laughed as well, feeling Luz’s eyelashes tickle her cheek. Luz felt her heart skip a beat, and knew she would do anything just to hear that laugh again.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is.”

\--- 

They sat there for a while, neither knew just how long, until Luz grew restless. The sounds of music and chatter filtering out from the gym filled her with excitement and a strange sense of longing. She tapped Amity lightly on her side, the other girl looking up tiredly.

“Hey, you doing okay?”

Amity nodded, closing her eyes again. Luz gently moved her head up, making Amity do so as well.

“Something wrong, Luz?”

Her gaze flickered back to the gym and her foot began to tap quickly.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’ve just been… thinking a bit.”

Amity gave her a light shove and a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood or get Luz to smile.

“Yeah, must be taxing work for you.”

“Oh shut it, Blight,” Luz shot back, her tone much too fond to be taken to heart.

She felt Amity grab her hand, her thumb rubbing lightly along the back to comfort her. Luz let her head fall on Amity’s shoulder for a short moment, considering what she wanted to ask her. She didn’t doubt that Amity would say yes, but she was still nervous.

“What are you thinking about then?” Amity asked, seeming to realise that Luz wasn’t going to talk on her own again.

“I guess I just… I feel like I haven't been a very good Grom date.” Luz started, attempting to make her voice sound a bit more confident as she went on. “I mean, I’m not sure if Boiling Isles has different dance etiquette, but usually the prom royalty are the ones out there dancing! And so far I’ve just kinda sat out in the hallway. Which I mean, was still nice, because I like spending time with you and all, but it’s not exactly as fun and magical as prom night should be. Well I mean, I think, I’ve never actually gone to one.”

Amity was about to point out how Luz had actually been dancing, and that she was the one in the hallway at first, when Luz seemed to calm down from her nervous tangent.

“I guess what I’m saying is… would you like to dance with me?”

Amity’s face lit up as she heard the words, squeezing Luz’s hand a bit tighter.

“Lead the way, human.”

And she did. The two stood, walking hand in hand into the gym. They flinched as they opened the door, the music a bit too loud and the lights a bit too bright to adjust right away. But as soon as they adjusted, Luz perked up, dragging Amity by the hand onto the dance floor.

Luz danced nonstop, carefree across the gym despite the onlookers. Amity tried to be more uptight with it, but she couldn’t find the willpower for it and eventually let herself go to the sound of the music and laughs of her adorable dance partner as she was dipped, twirled, and carried around the dance floor.

The following hours were a rush of emotions, hearts beating as quickly as their steps. 

Amity couldn’t help but admire everything about Luz as they danced around for hours. She laughed wildly and talked loudly, she always stopped for pictures and not even Amity couldn bring herself to hate them

Before they knew it, the dance was winding down- more and more people were going home, the playlist was long over and the decorative lights were beginning to dim and flicker.

In the middle of another dance- a faster one, again, but to quieter music- Luz got an idea. She grabbed Amity’s hand- something she had been doing quite a lot that night- and twirled her in closer to her chest.

“Hey Amity?” she asked wistfully, spinning the girl around again so they were chest-to-chest.

Amity smiled, her feet moving with Luz’s almost automatically. It was amazing to her how easily she could dance with Luz- it brought her back to when she was younger, always dancing around with Willow in her room. She shook the thought off, looking up at Luz and fully taking in the sight of her.

“Yeah?”

“Everyone else is leaving…” 

“Oh!” Amity said, startled. She stopped dancing and pulled her hands away, grabbing her arm. She felt her smile drop and her good mood start to waver. She had been having so much fun, she didn’t want to think about the night’s end at all. “Yeah, sorry, you should be getting home.”

Luz laughed, throwing an arm around her and pulling her in closer.

“That’s not what I was saying! Just that maybe we should leave too, before we get locked in the school gym for the weekend. C’mon, I know somewhere we can go.”

Amity followed Luz like a lost puppy, occasionally asking a few questions like where they were going or how late they’d be. It didn’t really matter, her parents wouldn’t care enough and she knew that she’d follow Luz to the ends of the Isles regardless.

Their walk was fairly short, only about 15 minutes- in which Luz brought out her human phone, doing something that Amity couldn’t quite catch.

When they reached their destination, Amity couldn’t help but stare in awe.

They were up on a hill, a waterfall across from them and the moon shining high in the sky. All the stars were visible, out here away from the school and the markets, and Amity marveled at the beauty of it all.

“Pretty, isn’t it?”

Amity sighed, looking over at Luz and how beautiful she looked. Her eyes seemed to shine in the night, and her hair was all messy from dancing around, it almost seemed curly. Did Luz have curly hair? She’d have to ask later. For now…

“It really is.” 

She looked between her and Luz’s hands and pulled her in, placing her other hand gently around Luz’s shoulder. She lay her head against her chest, listening to the sound of her heart beating quickly. They began to sway, slowly and carefully, appreciating each other’s embrace as the wind blew and the air got colder. The girls’ faces went red and their legs ached from all the dancing, but neither dared to stop for fear of breaking the spell around them.

They continued that way for a long time, the night filled with laughter and sweet whispers, tied together with dances and dips, and the occasional stolen glimpse at the others lips. 

And as they danced, together under the stars, they began to feel brave


End file.
